Harry Potter and the Defeat of the Dark Lord
by K.D. Allen
Summary: When Harry finds out that Lord Voldemort is dead, he thinks this to be an evenful year. However, little does Harry know, that the person who defeated Voldemort, Lord Xarie, was closeby and after Harry! Read the epic tale, from now until the end of summer.
1. Death

Harry Potter was an ordinary boy, except for one thing

Harry Potter was an ordinary boy, except for one thing. He happened to be famous, he also happened to be a wizard. He had defeated the dark Lord Voldemort when he was a baby, but could only remember one thing, a blinding flash of green light, and his mum screaming when Voldemort murdered her. So, now he lived with his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys'. He went away each year, to a school in North Britain. There, he learned magic. This was something that his parents had practiced. The Dursleys' disapproved of any form of magic, or anything to do with the wizarding world. So, each year, when Harry came home from Hogwarts, the Dursleys' would lock up all his magic supplies. The only things they kept out were Harry's owl, Hedwig, and his robes, for the wash. Harry hated it here and almost two years ago, he had thought that he would be leaving it forever. It turned out, that his godfather was Sirius Black. A convicted murderer, who actually did _not_ murder any one person, it had been Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, who had murdered the thirteen people. They had almost cleared his name, but when the dementors swooped down and grabbed Sirius, Wormtail had escaped. Harry Potter hated Wormtail and Voldemort for they were the ones who helped murder his parents. He had to go back to the Dursleys' house after Wormtail escaped, because Sirius needed to go into hiding.

Harry Potter was sleeping in his bed, in the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive, when Aunt Petunia started ramping on the door. 

"Get up boy!" She screamed.

Harry grunted.

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing, Nothing, I'm coming," Harry replied madly.

Harry hated it here, he couldn't do his homework, and the Dursleys' didn't want to hear that he had gotten a lot of work over the summer holiday. So, one day, while the Dursleys' were at the market, Harry sneaked down, and picked the lock on the Cupboard under the stairs. There, he grabbed four books, a handful of parchment, some quills, and some bottles of ink. He also grabbed some food for Hedwig, and some galleons, with a catalog. Harry was going to order his school things by mail catalog this year. In case he couldn't get to Diagon Alley. He would still go _to_ Diagon Alley, but he might not be able to buy his school things. He figured this would be easier than rushing it all into one day.

"Are you up yet!" called Uncle Vernon.

"Yes!"

"Well get down here then!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

Harry muttered something to himself. It sounded like a smart remark to Dudley, who ran downstairs to tell Aunt Petunia. Dudley always liked to get Harry in trouble. Yet Harry always happened to escape punishment. Suddenly, a large brown owl, carrying a letter baring the Hogwarts Symbol (a crest with a lion, snake, badger, and eagle, with a giant "H" in the center) entered the room. Harry grasped the letter, and let the owl rest with Hedwig. Harry opened the letter:

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a Hogwarts_ Prefect. Inside are your badge, and your form, listing the information you will need to fill out. Please take the certificate enclosed to _Diagon Alley_ and purchase robes. As a Prefect, you receive 35% off all prices in _Hogwarts_ affiliated stores, such as:_

****

  
Madam Malkins Robes

Ollivanders Wands

Flourish and Blotts

__

And in the village of Hogsmeade, 20% off:

****

Honeydukes candy

Zonko's Joke Shop

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

"Wow!" Harry said, just loud enough, that Uncle Vernon could hear him, "I didn't think that I would get picked as a Prefect!"

Suddenly two owls flopped in, one small one, which Harry immediately recognized as Pigwidgeon. But who was the other one? It was a rather large, tawny owl, carrying a parcel, and an envelope. Harry assumed this was from Hermione. 

He opened Pigwidgeon's letter:

__

Hey Harry,

Harry! Guess what! George got Head boy! Isn't that great, and I'm not sure if you've heard, but Hogwarts is having two prefects per house this year because of so many new students. Instead of one, and Hermione was picked! Well, write back with a return owl.  
  
Ron  


Harry pulled on his shirt, and some pants and socks, and went downstairs. 

"About time," Uncle Vernon said, "What _have_ you been doing up there?"

"Nothing, muggle," Harry said, making sure to say the second word softly.

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything! I said I wasn't doing anything!"

Harry was feeling pretty mad now, but he knew, that the Dursleys' would lock him in his cupboard until Christmas if he argued. So he just kept to himself. He said that he "had to get his shoes" and went upstairs to read the letter from the tawny owl. It was lying on the floor, and the tawny owl and Hedwig were picking at it. "Geroff it," Harry said. He opened the letter, and read:

__

Harry,

Here is a birthday present from me, I trust everything there is ok? Reply with return-owl to reassure me.  
  
Sirius

Harry opened the package, it was a new special _Firebolt_ servicing kit. It was similar to Hermione's, but with special things for the _Firebolt _broomstick. It looks pretty cool, Harry thought. 

As Sirius had told him, Harry wrote back, saying that everything was okay, and the Dursleys' were as normal as ever, if you can call them normal. Harry wrote back to Ron saying that he was made a prefect, and that he was ordering his things by mail order catalog this year. He also enclosed a catalog for Ron, and a discount number that he got, for buying owl food from them.

Harry Potter lay down in bed, thinking… This was going to be an eventful year, I mean, think about what happened last year, he had just happened to get away from the evil Lord Voldemort. Harry knew something bad was going to happen… It always did, even if Harry didn't want it to. Just then a Daily Prophet flew into his window, he tipped the owl, and started to read… _"LORD VOLDEMORT DEFEATED!"_ Harry read on…

__

Just the other day, the evil Lord Voldemort was defeated, yes that means he is gone, dead, finite. But now a greater trouble has arisen, the person who defeated Lord Voldemort did it with only one spell, called the K-O Spell, for its effect. The spell causes the person or thing to disintegrate almost immediately. It has been labeled an Unforgivable Curse, and there is no cure to bring any thing or person back yet. The ministry is currently working on it… ---see p4 "Lord Voldemort Defeated"

"Wow! No more Voldemort! This will be a great year! Though, If that person is after me, it may not be…"

__

Harry laid the paper down, and fell asleep.


	2. The Faking

"Yes Wormtail, by faking my own death, I have left Harry and the wizarding world in my grasp

Authors Note: I know this isn't as long as Chapter one, but it surely states its point. I will try to get Chapter 3 up by Friday, but I am not making any promises, also, I may get it up sooner, but Friday at least. Also: I do not own Harry Potter, or am affiliated with J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., E.A., Hasbro, or anything to do with Harry Potter officialy.  
  
====================================================

"Yes Wormtail, by faking my own death, I have left Harry and the wizarding world in my grasp." Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord, I serve you not under your power, but under my own will." Wormtail replied.

"Yes Wormtail, I know, I know, and you have not been rewarded enough."

"My lord, what happens, if Harry Potter still suspects something?"

"What makes you think he would suspect something?" Voldemort said, while petting his snake, Nagani, "I think Harry is completely in awe over this new situation."

"My lord of course, but you remember what happened last year? Potter almost defeated y--."

"HE DID NOT ALMOST DEFEAT ME! HE DIDN'T COME CLOSE!" Voldemort screamed, "You must be punished," Voldemort said slyly, and then muttered something that sounded like, "Crucio!"

Wormtail screamed in pain as the spell affected his poor, withered body, "Please my lord! Ahhhhh!"

Voldemort laughed the most evil laugh you could ever hear, and then, it fades out, slowly, slowly, it fades out…

* * *

Harry Potter awoke in the Dursleys house, holding his scar, which was in lacerating pain. He was clutching his scar so hard, you would think he was trying to keep it from falling off. He looked over at the clock; it was 7:12 AM. So Harry got up, and went downstairs. But not after writing to Sirius:

__

Dear Sirius,

Hello, how are you? Hedwig and I are fine, and the Dursleys haven't locked me up yet. I just wanted to let you know that last night, I had a dream, Similar to the one last summer. Wormtail and Voldemort were talking about how Voldemort had faked his death. However, it is in the Daily Prophet, that a "Lord Xarie" had defeated him. Is this an imaginary character? Please contact me by return owl, but I may be at Ron or Hermione's house! Bye!  
  
Harry

Harry curled the letter, and sealed it. Then he gave it to Hedwig, his snowy owl, to fly to Sirius, wherever he was. Harry fell back to sleep.

* * *

Suddenly, a capped man knocked at the front door. Uncle Vernon went up to answer the door, saying, "Who could be knocking at this hour?" (It was 9:15 PM). He opened up the inside door, and then went to open the second door. When he opened it, the capped man removed his cape, and it was revealed to be none other than Lord Voldemort. Harry ran to get his wand, and Uncle Vernon was conversing with the man, "Hello sir, what is your problem! Knocking at this hour! My child is trying to sleep!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Heh, heh, heh. You do not know who I am muggle? I am the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Where is Harry Potter?"

"There is no Harry Potter here! You have the wrong house!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes, I know for a fact there is, now if you won't tell me, I will be forced to kill you." Voldemort replied.

"That is a murder threat! Petunia! Call the police!" Uncle Vernon yelled, just before Lord Voldemort muttered 'Avada Kedavra' and murdered Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia. Then he went on to Harry, but Harry already had his wand. Harry raised his wand and shouted "Expelliramus!"

Voldemort's wand zoomed from the tip of his hand, to Harry's hand. Voldemort was now completely powerless, or so Harry thought. Voldemort stepped up, seeing both wands facing him, stepped back. Harry suddenly noticed Voldemort was losing his figure, his white pale face, was changing, as was his height, and round-ness. It was Wormtail! 

"You're not Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

"Very good observation Potter. Much like your father, too bad he couldn't be here to see you like you are now, but I suppose, he wouldn't want you to die with him here. Don't worry Potter, you will join your parents soon. My lord, it is time!" Wormtail said, slyly. Then, the floor began to shake rapidly, Harry fell to his knees, as the floor split in two. Voldemort rose from the bottom of the floor, very slowly. His pale face, staring straight at Harry, his wand tip, pointed straight at Harry. Harry turned to run, but he knew he couldn't run from Voldemort. So he decided, that he would fight. Harry Potter would fight Lord Voldemort, for the second time, in a month.


End file.
